


Sorta Bad Day

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Maximum Multiplayer Let's Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say the least, it had been a bad day. It had all started with a phone call about multiple speeders in fancy cars. Officer Johnson, a veteran LSPD officer, figured it was just one of the local crews having their fun again.<br/>Boy was she wrong.<br/>-<br/>The Maximum Multiplayer Let's Play is one of my favorite videos. So here's the LSPD's look at all the crew's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on Ao3, woohoo

To say the least, it had been a bad day. It had all started with a phone call about multiple speeders in fancy cars. Officer Johnson, a veteran LSPD officer, figured it was just one of the local crews having their fun again. 

Boy was she wrong. 

-

Johnson pulled away from her spot where she was monitoring traffic to head closer to down town, where there was now said to be cars lining up to race. Facing traffic. She had ignored the first call about speeders, but this one she thought might be better to go check out.

“Those crews just can’t get enough of their fucking racing.” Johnson sighed as she turned her siren. She figured it would be the Fake AH Crew again. A crew notorious for testing the limits of the police department by racing on the streets almost daily. Johnson had handled their races before, trying and failing to bring a stop to them every time. 

Officer Johnson pulled up to an intersection just in time to see a flurry of cars race by. Typical. 

She went to go follow them but before he could, about 10 more raced by. 

“That can’t be right,” Johnson thought to herself. A couple more went by as she sat befuddled. “That’s way too many people for this to be just one crew.” She tried racking his brain for a crew with more than 10 people. She couldn’t. 

That’s when the first explosion happened. Johnson jumped in her spot and whipped her head around looking for it. It happened a little way down the road. Carefully, she pulled onto the main street and headed for it. Catching up to the cars rather quickly, she saw normal drivers pulled off to the side, angrily calling what she assumed to be the police. There were also cars that had exploded placed sporadically along the road. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Johnson shouted to the empty air of her car. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse; a car appeared next to her out of nowhere before shooting down the road

Respawning. A thing Johnson had seen many times. Most of the crews in Los Santos could respawn, as well as some police officers. It basically assured someone didn’t die of unnatural causes. The only way they could die was of old age. It was truly something magical in this world. 

“Well isn’t this fucking great.” Johnson muttered as she slammed to gas pedal to the ground. Her hopes were to catch up to the fuckers. What she would do then? Who fucking knows. 

Catching up to them was easy, staying with them was not. There were so many explosions, cars swerving to get out of the way, and cars crashing into other cars. She thought she could avoid being hit, but she couldn’t. 

A black car came speeding up out of nowhere and they both spin out. Johnson looks over to see a person in a black skull mask holding a sticky bomb in one hand while the other is on the wheel. The Vagabond. 

“Fucking great,” Johnson mutters. Vagabond, or Haywood as some officers have taken to calling him, winks as her before throwing a bomb onto a purple car that was speeding by. He blows it up before taking off laughing. 

“Well at least I was right about something,” she says to no one, again. She grinds her teeth before speeding away too. 

By the time she reaches other officers, all the cars are presumably gone. Johnson stands with other officers as they try to calm some of the citizens that were affected by the day’s events. 

“I’m heading out Luna. I suspect you guys can handle the rest?” Johnson says to one of the members in her team. 

“Yes ma’am.” Officer Luna replies before going back to a frazzled woman.

-  
By the time Johnson gets back to the station to fill out some reports, the story has hit the news. Surprisingly, no one was hurt or killed. Something that most of the crews around Los Santos take very seriously. She still can’t wrap her head around it.

Shaking her head, she abandons the her in favor of going home. She drops her remaining work on Haddock’s desk before leaving. 

“Should have come to work today Gray,” Johnson says. 

-

Johnson’s ride home was going amazing. The radio was playing her favorite music and there was hardly any traffic. Most of the people opting to stay indoors after what happen earlier. It was even raining again.

To say the least, Johnson was starting to relax. The was before a chunk of a jet landed in front of her. 

She slammed on the breaks, just nearly missing crashing into it. Quickly, she hopped out of her car and looked to the sky. 

“So that where they went,” she says angrily. “They hopped into a bunch of jets to have fun in the fucking sky.” 

Johnson took a deep breath and got back in her car to continue her drive. She drove home to the sound of crashing planes and police helicopters. The Fake AH Crew, and their friends, made her life a living hell. But they also made her life. 

Johnson got home and only had two thoughts before crashing and sleeping forever. She wondered how much fun it would be to be up there flying around in jets, not having to worry about anything. 

 

Also, where _**the fuck**_ did they get that many jets?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
